Running Away
by Dimitri's Secret Lover
Summary: Evelyn is done running for her life. She's finally found a place she loves and she's doing something she loves when a hunter catches up to her, but instead of taking her away, they form a connection. The other crossover is supposed to be the Hunters by Shiloh Walker. [one shot for now, will continue if asked]


Evelyn POV

I'm running as fast as I can and I am exhausted. I can hear the faint noise of stamping feet in the distance, the only distinction of my chasers. As I turn into an alley, I hear a voice say, "Hurry up guys! You're so slow! I almost got her!" I looked back behind me to see how much they've caught up to me, tripping over some trash in the alley I fell, one of the captors catching me before I fall.

Daniel POV

"Gotcha!" I said to myself, catching her from falling. I had a firm grip on her coat, she tries to pull away, but I know that I am much stronger physically. She turns around and looks into my eyes. There was something there that just made me falter, for just a few seconds, it felt like the world around us melted away and it was just me and her, causing me to loosens my grip on the coat. As soon as I did, she jerked away and I watched her run away, run away from the moment we were just having.

"Did you get her?" I heard my cousin call from a distance as he caught up to me.

Umm… There was no way I was going to tell them that it was my fault she got away. "No! She took a sharp turn and I think we lost her trail." I told him.

Great now my brother is coming. "How did you let her get away!" my brother exclaimed while hitting me in the back of the head. "We've been tracking her for months you idiot! Have you been slacking off on your training? Is that why a little harmless girl is stronger and faster than you are?" he mocks me, I scoff.

"I wouldn't say she's harmless. You're aware of what she can do." I told him, my cousin nodded along side me.

"Yeah yeah, wreck havoc, destroy stuff, blah, blah, blah. Whatever, that's what we're here for. We need to catch her before she finds out what she can do. Dad's orders remember. Now this time when we're tracking I'll lead, I won't let her get away." My brother said snobbishly.

"Hey. I got to her before you. That means I'm faster than you." I retorted. My brother's always trying to put me down in everything. Yes I'm better at tracking and most of the other skills required by our family. I'm a better fighter even though I was much smaller than most of the family, not that much smaller though. I was still 6 foot tall.

"No way! I'm taller, bigger and stronger than you." my brother shot back.

"Fine, then let's race." I said. This would be a good way to beat him and get his mind off the girl. I don't know why I let her go but there was just something about her. "Ready GO!" I shouted and I took off, kicking dust in my brother's face as I sped off. I could just imagine our cousin following and shaking his head at our childish manner.

Evelyn POV

As soon as I heard the voices die down I peeked my head out from behind the building into the alley. Thank god they were gone, but there was something about that hunter. Something about his eyes that made me falter. His eyes and his voice had some weird effect on me, why did I feel all tingly inside when I heard it? I shook off my uneasiness as I walked back home, but one question was clear in my mind, why did he let me go?

Evelyn POV:

I knew it was risky to still come to work when the hunters almost caught me yesterday but I really needed this job. It was also something I loved to do, art is my life, it was all I had after I lost my parents. Plus I figured that the hunters wouldn't attack in a crowded museum, it would be too risky right? I mean I doubt they would risk exposure of whatever organization they were running.

I was also running a little late to work because I look so long to decide whether to come to work today, as I walked in the door, I spotted the hunter from last night. God, they're everywhere. Maybe I should move again. I ducked behind a post and tried to discreetly make my way to the reception desk, somehow I managed to bump into someone while I was trying to hide. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked up and it was the hunter. 'Oh crap' I thought.

He looked surprised to see me. "You work here?" he asked?

I decided to be truthful. "I've been working here for three weeks." I told him. "When did you start? I haven't seen you here before."

"I was supposed to start last week, but I've had to take a couple days off for some family stuff though…" We awkwardly stood there silently, suddenly, as though he were shy he says, "Well… I guess I'll see you." And walks away.

"Yeah…" I whispered. I didn't know what to do. I loved my job here, heck I even risked getting caught today to come to work! I'm going to have to move again, I'll put my resignation in today after work, no Evie what are you doing. I'm going to stay and fight, I've run away for long enough. They won't attack in public anyways.

"Hey Evie. Are you okay?"

"Huh," I was lost in my thoughts. I looked up and saw it was one of my co-workers.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mark. Thanks." I pass him some of the papers in my hands. "Here you need these."

"Thanks. See ya!" called Mark, walking away.

Daniel POV

As I waited for my assigned tour group to show, I paced back and forth, 'Amazing!' I thought, 'What are the odds that she's here too. Can't I get away from this stupid family business for a few hours!' 'Maybe I should quit? I need to find a job that's stress free. Or maybe she'll move because she's scared, yeah that's probably what she'll do, she'll probably move.' I kept thinking. I sure hoped so because all I wanted was a stress-free and peaceful atmosphere away from all the family obligation. When I saw my tour group enter, I snapped out of my thoughts, this was my favorite part of the job, being able to share what I loved about art with other people.

Evelyn POV

'Finally, its time to go.' I thought. I wanted to get out of here before I had to run into that hunter again. As I was walking up to the check out counter, just my luck, I spot the hunter again. I wasn't going to back down, and I was going to let him know that. "Hey." I said.

He looks up at me confused, "Oh, Hi."

"So, we'll probably be seeing each other a lot now," I started, "I figured I should introduce myself, I'm Evelyn, but you can call me Evie." He seemed shocked after I said that.

"So you're going to stay?" he asked "Are you going to keep working here?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I." I responded, I was done running away and he and his associates were going to have to deal with that.

"Well… given our circumstances," he started.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry, I can take care of myself." I reassured him.

"Don't I know it," I heard him mutter under his breath, "Well I'm Daniel if you ever need anything, see you tomorrow then." He checks out and practically runs out the door.

"Bye!" I called after him. 'What I weird thing to say,' I thought.

_Weeks pass. As Evelyn and Daniel get to know each other they find themselves becoming closer and closer. One day, Daniel's brother decides to visit Daniel at work._ _He finds Daniel and Evelyn talking about poetry at the receptionists' desk._

Daniel POV

"Surprise little brother!" I jumped, turning around I saw my older brother. Crap! He knows better than to come see me at work. I didn't even tell him where I was working. I could feel Evelyn tense at the sight of my brother, she knew he was another Hunter.

"Oh! Hi Seth. What are you doing here?" I asked while rubbing Evelyn's arm, trying to calm her down.

"I wanted to see what you're doing at this boring job. But I can see that you're a little busy. No wonder you're in such a rush to get to work everyday."

I blushed, but then I realized I needed to get my brother out of here and away from Evelyn. He can never find out that they are the same girl. 'At least he's never really had a good look at her,' I thought. I turned to Evelyn, "I guess I've got to show my brother around. See you later."

I walk away and gesture for my brother to follow. "What are you doing here?!" I hiss, "You know I didn't want anyone coming here! Hell, I didn't even tell you guys where I was working! How did you even find me."

"Oh, calm down lil' bro. Its not like you're gonna lose your job. Now I know why you want to work here so much. When are you going to tell dad?" my brother smirked.

"Tell dad about what? My job?" I asked confused, knowing that if our father found out I was working instead of training I would get skinned.

"No you idiot, the girl." my brother said exasperated.

"I can't tell dad!" I said a little too loudly, 'okay calm down Daniel, don't let him see your worry' I said to myself. "I don't want to bring her into our world it's too dangerous. It's not serious anyway." I tried to say nonchalantly.

"Fine, keep your little secret, but can I meet her?" he asked.

"NO!" I shouted, people were beginning to stare and I started to turn red. "I mean, I don't want you to embarrass me." I admitted to him.

"Sure…" my brother said hesitantly, "I feel like I've seen her before." he observed.

'Crap!' I thought, 'Does he recognize her? I need to keep Evelyn safe. "You've never met her, you probably just saw her walking into work today, she's still in college at the Arts University." I said, hoping to throw him off track.

"Are you sure you never went out with her before?" Seth asked again.

"Definitely sure. Now go!" I said quickly, I was two seconds from pushing him out the door. "I have to get back to work." Thankfully he backed off and left, at least I think he left the museum. I really hope he didn't freak Evie out too much. I didn't want her to be worried.

_Daniel's brother, Seth, is still suspicious about the girl. He spies on both of them at the museum and soon, his investigations lead him to believe that the girl was the same girl they were tracking a month ago. _

Daniel POV

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth asked angrily.

"Huh?" I was confused, I hope it wasn't about Evelyn, "Tell you what?" I asked.

"That the girl you're so in love with is the same girl you lost last month?" He practically shouted.

"What?! Evie's not the girl we were chasing." I denied quietly, hoping he didn't push it any further.

"She has the same figure and shoes. Her hair is also the same as the girl. I've also noticed that little things break around her when she's around you. That's her power reacting to strong emotion." my brother explained.

Damn he was catching on. I needed to keep Evie safe, and keep her away. "People can look similar and have the same hairstyle and shoes." I tried as an excuse, "Anyway, how do you know all this?" I asked, truly curious.

"I did some research." Seth said smugly.

"You've been spying on us?!" I was shouting now, "What was that? An assignment from dad? I'm only 3 years younger than you, you know. Why can't he ever trust me?"

"Actually, I was watching for my own interests. She seemed familiar when I saw her and my observations just confirm it." he said quite calmly. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"They're not the same person Seth." I seethed, "Get that in your fat head." I snapped.

"Oh shut up. If you aren't going to bring her in to dad, then I will." Seth stated and marched away.

Crap! Oh God, what did I just do? I need to warn Evie, I can't do it now though, I'll just lead him to her…I'll tell her tomorrow.

Daniel POV

I planned to get Evelyn out of town today. I was going to take her to lunch and then explain to her that she had to disappear today, but this time I'll help her escape, I'll try to throw off my family from her path.

As soon as we sat down at our table I felt my nerves acting up even more so. I had to tell her though, for her safety. I didn't want to leave her but someday when this is all over with I'll find her. I'll find her and we can be together. I took a deep breath, "Evie, I've got some bad news."

Evelyn POV

Daniel had taken me to this cute little café for lunch, not the cafeteria for once. I hope that meant we would finally take our relationship. I hated sneaking around the museum to be together. I wanted to go on a real date, like dinner and a movie. As soon as we sat down, he told me he had something to tell me. I started worrying, maybe it was a bad thing our routine changed.

"What? Are you moving?" I asked. "Do you have to go on a mission?"

He looked grave, "No, I'm afraid this is much worse." he said. Of course, why was I even thinking happy things when our routine changed, change is never good.

"What is it?" I asked. I was getting more worried by the minute.

"Evie you have to leave Paris." Daniel stated quite dryly.

I was surprised. "What? Why? I actually like it here."

"My brother found out Evie. He knows who you are. He's going to bring you in." he said sadly, he grabbed my hands trying to calm me down, as if he knew I was going to go into a panic. The table started shaking, I thought it was because I was shivering with dread.

"Every time, just when everything seems fine you Hunters come up again. Why me? Why not some other girl?" I cried, I was trying to hold my tears in. I was so scared. It was the first time in years that I felt truly happy but it was always destroyed by something like this.

"You don't know about your power?" Daniel asked, curious, even amused now.

"Huh," I was taken aback a bit. How could he be so humorous at a time like this. "What power?" I questioned.

"The story was, that when you were young, you survived a crash that killed your parents." I knew what he was talking about. I went into a depression after that crash, there were a series of earthquakes that kept occurring during the night and I spent many nights huddled with my foster family while the earth shook.

"When they found you in the crash, you were covered in a hot green liquid. That liquid was a top-secret project that my father's family had been working on for over fifty years. When your parents crashed, it destroyed generations of work. Since then, my family wanted to test their potion. When they heard that you had survived, my father sent me, my brother, and my cousin to look for you." Daniel explained.

It all made sense now, the weapons, the hunters, the chase, how I magically got away every time despite the odds. "Okay, but what's my power?" I was curious now.

"Well I don't know the full extent of it but it could cause small cracks in wooden things to causing an earthquake." Daniel said.

"Wow. Now I understand what happened all those times…" I remembered all the freak incidents that happened when I was a teenager, and all the weird people I always felt like were watching me when I was with my foster family, and all the running now that I was on my own.

"So you'll leave?" Daniel asked hopefully, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Not without you." I wasn't budging on this one. If I had to leave the perfect job and the city of my dreams I wasn't going to leave the love of my life. At least, I hoped he was the love of my life. He loved me in return right, we never said it to each other but I thought it was implied since he never betrayed me and now he's trying to save me.

"My dad can track me." Daniel said, bringing my attention to his face. "Plus it'd be too suspicious if both of us disappeared."

All of a sudden he stood up and pulled me with him. "Put on your coat and hat." he whispered.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"My brother's here. I saw heard his truck and saw him walk in, we have to leave now." he whispered urgently.

I nodded, "Let's go then. I have all of my important stuff with me anyway." I told him. We started walking away and almost got past Daniel's brother without confrontation. Seth grabbed Daniel's shoulder holding him back, I hurried towards the ladies room, hopefully unnoticed.

Daniel POV

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"I had some coffee." I responded, "Or am I not allowed to do that unsupervised either?" I retorted. "And why are you here?" I asked.

"Looking for your girlfriend. I followed her here from work."

"She's not here." I said hurriedly. I needed to get out of hear and lead Seth off track so Evelyn could escape.

"Then where is she?"

"How am I supposed to know. I'm not tracking her." I told him. "Feel free to check every table." I added, "I wasn't meeting her."

"Why don't you stay and help me find her then," Seth said angrily squeezing my shoulder.

I shook him off of me. "I have to get back to work. Bye Seth." I said, stalking out.

"WIMP! When will you ever live up to the family legacy!" he shouted after me, drawing the attention of others in the café. "What are you people looking at? Mind your own business." I heard him bark as I walked out the door. Typical Seth, always so touchy.

I went to meet Evelyn by the window of the ladies room. I helped her climb out the window and we leave, just barely escaping the group of Hunters that came to the café to help Seth find Evelyn. Thank god I have her safe. Now we need to figure out where we should go next.

_So how did you guys like this? This is more of one of my own things, a spin off from my first story where she ran away. I was thinking it could be after Declan died or its own separate story. I don't know. Please review! I want to know if I should keep writing. I want to write a VA ff but I don't want to disappoint the fans. Its one of my favorite fandoms and I don't want to ruin anything. _


End file.
